I Need You
by Tarrant
Summary: In the aftermath of Sam's Kidnapping, Sam and Bailey find out how much they need each other.


I Need You. html _Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to NBC, Sanders/Moses Productions, Cynthia Saunders and Stephen Kronish. And in part to Court TV now I think. Thank you God!!!!! At least they are treating it with the respect that it deserves. No copyright infringement intended. Thank you too to the incredible actors that brought these characters to life and gave them a soul. Ally Walker and Robert Davi rule!!___

_Rating: PG___

_Classification: SBR___

_'I Need You'_   
_by Tarrant___

_Sam sat up suddenly, her heart beating wildly, her breathing fast and irregular out of fear. She looked around in the dark, suddenly becoming aware of the nightmare that had woken her. Getting a handle on herself she flopped back down on the pillow. A tear trickled from her eye as she thought about the dream.___

_She sighed heavily and slipped from her bed. She moved to the window and looked out. Down in the yard she could see the movements of the agents that had been assigned to watch the house. The tears came again, this time she closed her eyes and let them fall silently. She didn't try to stop them, she was overwhelmed and she needed to let them come.___

_The memories of the last few days, and in particular, the last hours flashed through her mind. She was sobbing now, muffling the sound beneath her hand.___

_She was about to turn away from the window and return to her bed, when her eyes briefly cleared enough for her to make out the familiar body standing on the sidewalk below. He was standing in the middle of the walk looking up at her. When she put her hand against the window, he opened is arms. His eyes willed her to let him come to her.___

_She moved away from the window and wrapped her robe around her. Slipping quietly down the stairs, tears still flowing freely, she opened the front door and he slipped inside.___

_They didn't say anything as he firmly slipped his arms around her and she buried her head in his neck, her sobs returning with force. He held her, and she cried for what seemed like hours, and finally he slowly lead her to the couch. Softly he pulled her tighter to him and sunk to the seat. Still in his overcoat he pulled her onto his lap and held her as tightly as he could and still allow her to breathe. The sobs faded into a steady run of tears and still nothing was said. Bailey had buried his face into Sam's soft curly hair near her ear and was softly making a shhhhhh sound. When Sam was finally able, she pulled away a little and slipped from his lap, she sat beside him and pushed tightly against his body. After what seemed like an eternity, she faced him and lightly cupped his cheek. "How did you know I needed you?"___

_Bailey looked surprised and tenderly kissed her forehead before he answered. "Well, honestly Sam, I...." His voice trailed off a bit and then he shifted his body to pull her to him tighter. "Sam, I, I have been outside of your house since I left tonight, I couldn't leave. I sat in my car, but I couldn't drive away. I have been so frightened Sam. I needed you too."___

_Sam nodded and put her head back down on his shoulder.___

_But Bailey wasn't done. "Sam?" He hesitated and then stumbling over the words, he willed himself to finish. "Sam, Jack, did he hurt you?"___

_Sam raised her face to his and shook her head. "Only my heart, Bailey. He frightened me, he told me... he told me you were dead Bailey. I thought you had left me but a part of me knew better. A part of me knew that you would never leave me. And when I saw you, I knew something else too Bail."___

_Bailey closed his eyes, he put his hand gently against her mouth. He wasn't ready to hear the words he knew she needed so badly to say. "Sam, don't. Please let me say them first."___

_Sam nodded a bit against his hand and waited, Bailey took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He gazed into her face and then locked her eyes with his. "Sam, I love you. I love you and always have. When that bastard had you, all I was, needed to find you and bring you home to me. I prayed every second that you were okay, that you were going to hang on and know that I would find you. When I finally saw you, when I had you in my arms, I felt my heart beat again. You are the world to me."___

_Sam's tears had begun to come again. Sliding silently down her cheeks. When Bailey moved his hand away, she took it and pulled it back to her lips. Softly she kissed it and then wrapped her hand around it. "Bailey, I love you too. I survived when Tom died, but I wouldn't have survived if you hadn't been there tonight when they found me. I would have died right then. I need you, you are my best friend, you are a part of me and ..." She paused for a minute, and then looked hard into his eyes. "Bailey, I know we haven't been there yet, but you are my lover. You have been for years. The force that binds lovers is here and has been for a long time."___

_Bailey's eyes opened wide and then he smiled. "I feel it too, Sam. You are right. So very right." He said as he tenderly moved forward and touched her lips with his own.___

__


End file.
